


Gambling Tragedy

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ishimaru loses a bet to Ludenberg so now he must face the consequences of having lost. He will remember to never accept a challenge from her ever again for he foolishly forgot that she was the Ultimate Gambler and that he sadly never backs out on his word.





	Gambling Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> I ship Ishiceles (?) and I blame the fandom but its such a cute ship??? 
> 
> Guess I'll have to say goodbye to Ishimondo.

Ishimaru is not entirely sure if he should regret agreeing to his girlfriend's offer, a bet was a bet after all.

However, he had not expected her request that she proposed shortly after and wondered if she had thought of it on the spot but the smug smirk that sat so contently on her face told him otherwise.

So at this current moment here he stood in complete shame as all his dignity and pride was ripped away from him in seconds and turned into measly shreds, one could say it was ideal to paper going through a shredder, leaving the remains at the bottom. 

Ishimaru feels like he's hit rock-bottom as he glances at his entire reflection in the large, gothic looking mirror and feels his cheeks erupt like flames. He was not sure on how Ludenberg would react but seeing him in such...feminine clothes made him want the floor to swallow him whole or have some sort of magic invisibility cloak hiding somewhere in the dark room that was lit by a dim candle.

Ludenberg did not want the lights on, only enough light for him to see what he was doing so that there would be suspense when he emerges from her door.

Ishimaru's fingers brushed through his raven locks in uncertainty, this was not even the worst part for he  _has_ to strip once he presents himself in front of her by her command.

He feels as if he won't recover but being the man he is, he takes a deep breath and slowly turns the doorknob, seeing Ludenberg sitting in a blood-red, plush looking throne with gothic elements. Her expression is blank as she studies her nails in boredom until she hears the small click of the door and a sly smile perks up on her lips.

Ishimaru knows that his girlfriend's patience is just like an agile cat playing with a ball of yarn- she tires from the endless waiting and gets annoyed shortly after just like a fuse or a ticking bomb. Its only a matter of time before she looses her thin spool of patience.

So he starts by setting his foot forward, it was snug in the Mary Janes and his feet fit perfectly, he just hoped he wouldn't trip when walking as charcoal black tights stemmed from the shoes all the way up to his legs that were covered by an ebony coloured corset dress that had a bow at the back and hugged his sides flatteringly.

He felt his face heat up once more as he stood right in front of his girlfriend and bowed, and judging by the strained noise that clawed its way out of her throat, its clear she was enjoying herself for her red eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Strip." She barked abruptly and folded her legs one over the other once more, threading her fingers together.

Ishimaru stood up from his position and was silent for a few moments before his arm reached for the zipper at the back of his dress, showing his skin and defined muscles.

His eyes flickered down to the shorts he wore underneath and was about to take them off as well as the tights before a hand grabbed his wrist. His girlfriend stood before him and shook her head.

"Keep them on, Taka." She whispered before planting a kiss to his forehead and dragged him immediately to the bedroom while stifling her giggles with her free hand.

Ishimaru is not sure what to think for he does not remember another request after the first one, let alone another deal and challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading?
> 
> I do not really understand why I wrote this but uh...here we are?
> 
> Kudos, comments and whatnot are appreciated!


End file.
